


Love isn't Limited to One's Appearance

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff & Angst, Kaede (Mentioned), Kaito (Mentioned) - Freeform, Kirumi (Mentioned), M/M, but they keep their talents, danganronpa - Freeform, despair free, go protecc ur bf sushi, i need to do saimota one day, kaede is a strong woman, robophobic people suck, shuichi is a bi disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: K1-B0 got beat up, Shuichi is a good buddy, please someone save these boys.





	Love isn't Limited to One's Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm better at writing angst or fluff. well, enjoy some sad boi content. 
> 
> Also, the parenthesis is the characters thoughts! That applies for all of my works!

The world is not a bright, happy place. Shuichi Saihara knew all too well. It can give you that small sliver of hope and then turn it around. The sunny skies, the warm air of the summer was a laughably different contrast from the situation he was forced into. Well, not forced, but dragged into. His palm carefully drifted across the forehead of his best friend, Kiibo. Kiibo, or, as his creator had deemed him, K1-B0, was a robot.

No matter how the times may continue to be, or how the lens of optimism is shown off in the future. That dark, gritty part of society always remains. Discrimination would be the most accurate word. The ultimate robot was laying in a hospital bed, critically damaged, but still clinging onto life. Kiibo felt warm tears drip on his face as Shuichi was sobbing softly above him, clutching his hand tightly. 

The detective started mumbling quietly to himself, his hand losing blood circulation as his grip got tighter and tighter. It isn't fair. The world’s happy. It's all fine. So, why? Shuichi was a problem solver, but, he isn't a genius, the young teen couldn't possibly wrap his head around why would anyone ever do this. 

((“This isn't fair. This isn't fair.”))

“Robots-Robots are people, too! F-Fuck..” Kiibo's small smile on his faded into a look of confusion. Shuichi immediately noticed and sighed. Closing his eyes as he couldn't face his friend. 

“I'm sorry.. This shouldn't have happened..”

“S-Shuichi..” Kiibo spoke lightly, the words barely escaping his mouth. It's a miracle he's even able to speak at all.

“Kiibo! Y-you're not supposed to speak..” 

“O-Oh, that? I won't if y-you don't want me to..”

“No!”

“..?"

“S-Speak.. If-If you can, of course.”

“I c-can!” 

“A-Are you feeling any better?"

“Think so.”

“That's- I mean, I was so worried about, you know..” 

“Got it.” 

“O-Okay.”

Shuichi knew he was alright. But, his tear ducts, they didn't stop. His heart was pounding. The redness in his face increased as he finally let his head drop to the robot's chest. He's known to have had feelings for the boy for a while now. But, he just didn't know. There were always people like Kirumi or Kaede, the girls who he couldn’t help but think of half the time. 

But, Kaito and Kiibo, they were the exact same. Hormones. That was his answer to everything. He can't say it. Not now. Kiibo’s safety should be his priority. Why are you laying on his chest? You can feel that he's uncomfortable. Stop being selfish for god's sake!

“Kiibo..” The detective's voice was trembling, looking at the eyes Kiibo had possesed. They were warm. Warm like the rays of the sun. Or the wind of a tropical island. The one's only belonging to a small amount of people. 

“I'm sorry, Shuichi..” 

“No! No, no! It's not your fault! Not at all!” 

“I mean, you worrying about me and stuff..”

“Wh-? It's not a hassle. I want to be here, Kiibo.” Kiibo’s face flushed a small tint of red and he closed his eyes again, the energy out of him drained already. Saihara's eyes, in contrast, shot wide open. “K-Kiibo! A-Are you alright?”

“T-Tired..” 

“Kiibo.. Please..”

“S-Sorry.” 

Kiibo used all of his remaining strength to try and sit up, before slumping over. Tears slowly dripping from his metallic optics.

“Shuichi..” 

“Save your energy, Kiibo. Get some rest.” 

“B-But, Shuichi-“ 

“That was a command, Kiibo! Please, get some rest.” 

“They..” 

“Kiibo.”

“They wouldn’t stop. But, I wouldn’t fight back. I couldn't..”

“Kiibo..” 

“They just beat the crap out of me! I was scared. Paralyzed! What's wrong with me..."

Shuichi silently wrapped his arms around the now screaming robot and pulled him into an embrace, laying the robot's head on his shoulder, Kiibo continued to mumble, the shakiness of his body growing by the secomd until he was mute. He didn't move. Didn't speak. Didn't even breathe. Just, sat there. Until finally, he started crying, louder and louder, Shuichi trying to find the right words in a situation like this. 

Saihara had pulled the boy away to look at the vacant look in the robot’s eyes, with a small smile playing on his lips. The detective had taken a deep breath and pushed the robot closer to his face, eyes locking as words stared escaping his lips. 

“Kiibo, whatever you think you are, you're not. You didn't stoop to their level. I know you couldn’t fight back in that state. No one is going to blame you for that. The fact you didn't even bat an eye to them after, just shows how much of a heart you really possess. I'm not saying this behavior won't happen again. Because, it will. It always will. But, I'll have your back. Always. Together, we can take that step forward we need to. I-I realize I sound like Kaede right now, but.. She’s my pillar of strength, and, I-I hope I can be yours too. Listen to me, and.. I don't even know, heh.. I frankly don't understand myself, but.”

Kiibo leaned forward and planted a small kiss on the boy's forehead. Shuichi simply smiled and lowered his head to touch Kiibo's forehead. They stayed in silence for a while. The white walls and the grey equipment enveloping them in their own little world.

“You always were, Shuichi.. You always were..”


End file.
